


It's You and Me

by ShellyMoore



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore
Summary: My thoughts on what happened in between the stamp being removed and Nick being possessed by Caleb. A Juke fanfic...
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 101





	It's You and Me

What a night! She gets to the keep them! She gets to keep the boys, her band, and now she can touch them! She's still not sure HOW she can touch them, but refuses to let that little mystery quell her excitement.

It felt so good to hold him, to be held by him. 

A small smile tilted the corners of her mouth as her thoughts gathered around Luke. He had felt warm underneath her touch, which honestly surprised her. I mean he's a ghost. Shouldn't he be cold, or at least room temperature? Her thoughts whirled around this boy and how his soul seem to call to hers as she stared out her bedroom window looking down to the garage below.

Sighing, she peered over at her alarm clock that sat by the bed. The red ticking light blared two am, reminding her that she should be fast asleep by now. She had lost track of time with the guys when her dad had texted her it was midnight and that she needed to come in, so he could lock up the house and call it a night. 

She had reluctantly left the guys after hugging each one of them goodbye. Luke held her tighter, his hands finding the exposed skin at the small of he back sending shockwaves through her. He seemed hesitant to let her go and the moment he finally did she immediately felt the loss of him. 

By the time she had made her way back to the house, Carlos was fast asleep, so their talk would have to wait.

Julie had changed into a pair of maroon silk sleeping shorts and a white tank top and slipped beneath the covers of her bed only to toss and turn; finally walking over to her window, her way lit by the moonlight. She allowed her thoughts to wander over the events of the night; so many emotions, despair, sadness, grief, hope, love, joy. Her perusings finally settled again, like they always seem to do lately... on Luke.

As if summoned by those very thoughts, she heard the whoosh of him poofing into her room. Is it weird that she was getting use to that? Or that she knew it was him? "Julie," she heard his soft whisper from behind her. How could just the sound of his voice set her heart to racing she wondered, turning to face him.

She watched him suck in a needless breath as his eyes took in her moonlit form and his gaze became heated, which set her to tingling all over. He swallowed hard, ran a distracted hand through his soft mahogany locks.

"Luke, what are you..." "Julie I" they spoke in unison, a bit of nervous laughter bubbling between them. 

"I saw you standing in front of your bedroom window" He explained softly. The usually intrepid ghost boy bit his lower lip causing Julie to bite back a moan. She had never been kissed, but she couldn't help to wonder what it would be like to nibble at the softness of that lip. "Ever since you left," he continued "I've been worried that the touching was a one time thing and, quite frankly, that scares the hell out of me!"

Oh God she hadn't thought about that! Suddenly his fear became her own. She instinctively reached for his hand and when she felt his warm grasp enclose around hers she sighed her relief at the same time he pulled her into his embrace. He pressed his lips against her head. "Thank God." he whispered against the softness of her curls. She slipped one hand underneath his shirt placing her hand at small of his back. She needed to be closer; if it were possible she would sink into his very soul. It was a desperation, she knew, born out of nearly losing him tonight. When he began trembling underneath her touch she pulled back to look up at him.

Julie searched his face and sucked in a staggering breath at the raw need she saw there, certain there was an answering ache in her on gaze. She felt, rather than saw his his hand slide up her bare arm and into her hair grasping the back of her head, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Now, she was the one trembling!

He was going to kiss her; she felt the inevitability of it, and rose up to meet him as his lips came crashing down to hers. Their mouths met in a rhythmic dance, as beautiful and passionate as the music they wrote together. They moaned into each other as their lips swayed in tune. It was... perfect, Julie thought as he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers, their breathing labored. Taking aback by the power of her first ever kissed, the needlessness of his breathing did not register. 

"Wow!" she whispered. "Yeah, wow!" He returned.

He pulled back to peer deeply into her eyes, a penetrating intensity to his gaze.

"Just in case it isn't obvious by now, I'm falling for you Molina."

THE END


End file.
